Nowhere
by The Howling Behemoth
Summary: Where had the Author been all of these years, and why does he fear the place so much? Dipper and others finds out the hard way. They are stranded in the savage world, a dimension of monsters and chaos. Bill's world. They struggle to get home. Or just to survive. (Post-Not What he seems) (Possible Dipcifica)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own 'Gravity Falls'

 **Nowhere: Part 1**

-Now

Dipper's eyes snapped open and he gagged.

He rolled over onto his belly and struggled to breath! Though as he gasped for breath, he kept heaving as if he were going to puke! He felt horrible, his entire body was in pain! His blood felt like it had shards of ice flowing through it! His bones felt as if they were being crushed by some unseen pressure!

Then they came. The images. The memories. It as all too much too fast, he couldn't comprehend any of it! He grabbed his head as he groaned in pain, it was too much! It felt as if his head were going to pop!

This time he did puke, but he was able to lean his head away from his body.

Dipper could feel his mind twisting and turning! Feel the layers pulling back and peeling forth. He mind felt as if it were being pushed to the back of his skull, trying to find some means of escape. Just as he felt himself drowning and falling away into the emptiness of insanity, he thinks of Mabel. He thinks of his twin sister out there waiting for him. Alone in the world. And then it ends.

The world spins back into focus and all the foulness dissipates.

He tried to stand only to stumble and fall over in pain. He looked at his left leg, it had a large purple bruise on the side. How had he not noticed!? Though nothing seemed broken, it was obvious he wouldn't be running on it anytime soon.

It felt like the world was spinning even as he sat there. He made a few more attempts before he was able to stand, if only wobbly. Dipper didn't dare take a step, in fear of falling over.

He could barely see! His vision was still too fuzzy from the whole ordeal, whatever it was. It made his vision blurry and a few spots flickered about. All he could make out of his surroundings was that he was outside and that it was dark. He was sure that it was dark and that he wasn't bling because he could make out was a figure before him. It was too blurry to tell who it was, but he knew _someone_ was there.

"M-Mabel..." He chocked out. "Mabel...help!"

The figure just stayed there. It wasn't Mabel, he knew that much, she was never quiet. And she would never leave him while he was in such a state. He tried to take a step towards whoever it was, hoping they could be a little help. That was a bad move, as soon as he tried to do so, he fell over again.

 _What's wrong with me?_ He couldn't stand or focus. _Okay...okay._ He thought as he tried calming himself. _I deal with strange stuff all the time, this is no big deal._ He tried telling himself. _Right?_

He was badly hurt and in a strange area, even by his usual standards. He needed to focus, make a plan. But before he could do that, he needed to get somewhere safe and collect his thoughts.

Since he couldn't stand properly, much less walk, Dipper began a slow crawl.

His vision was blurry, but he could make out a small hole in the distance. Maybe a cave, or some type of hollow? He dragged himself over towards it. It was large enough for him to fit into, though he curled into himself. He then grabbed some brushes to cover himself and the entrance as best he could.

But was it enough?

 _I'm a injured kid, any predator would have smelt my blood and finished my by now._ He reasoned, and hoped he was right.

He was safe, for the moment at least.

Now, he had to remember, he needed to find out how he got to...where ever _here_ was!

* * *

-Hours Earlier.

Dipper and Mabel lied in their beds. While Mabel was fast asleep, Dipper just stared at the ceiling.

Dipper just couldn't lay there. He was too curious, that was one of his weaknesses. His desire to know and understand. And the Author was one he wanted both from.

Silently, he climbed out of bed. He had been fully dressed, never intending to sleep until he had his answers. Doing his best not to make much noise on the creaky boards as he left the room. Everyone should be asleep, him included, but he very much doubted it. Even then, he didn't want to risk waking anyone.

He made his way through the once secret passage towards the portal. It was now deactivated, thought it was as ominous as the first time the tween saw it.

There he saw the Author. The man just sat there, showing little to no emotion, as he stared at the broken machine.

Dipper finally noticed the gravity of the situation. He had nearly cost this man the chance to come home from...wherever he had been for thirty long years.

"Hello, Dipper was it?" The Author asked.

Dipper nearly jumped out of his skin when the man acknowledged him.

"Yes uh, Mr. Author!"

"I told you Ford will do." He spoke. "Come, sit.

Dipper did as he was told.

"Stanley tells me that you're quite the detective." The man complimented. "You probably get that from me."

"From you?"

"Well, more from our sister, I often filled her head with my ideas." He thought fondly. "Not surprising that they were passed down."

"Where have you been all this time?" Dipper finally asked.

The Author seemed to fall back into himself as the memories flooded him. Dipper saw a deep look flicker across his face.

"In a place I never want to return to." He finally answered. "A place where my curiosity nearly caused my downfall, time and time again."

Dipper finally noticed that the Author was rubbing something in his lap. He caught a glimpse of the number four. Another Journal! This one wasn't a finely made, but it was just as aged as the others.

"I see that look in your eyes." The Author spoke. "Stan says it was the one I constantly had whenever I was curious. He was right, it is intense."

He handed the child the Journal, who took it with shaky hands. Dipper wanted to start reading it immediately, but he contained himself.

"Why are you just giving me this?" Dipper asked. "You don't know me well and your other Journals say Trust no one."

"Did you ever follow that?"

"...No." Dipper admitted. "I trusted Mabel with everything. I trusted some close friends, but Mabel above them all."

"And look how far you made it." The Author spoke as he held up Journal 3. "You've filled in information in one Summer after I still hadn't discovered after years of research. Had I not been so paranoid, I could have done so much more. Had help when I truly needed it." He gave a tired sigh. "Maybe I wouldn't have wasted thirty years fighting for my life."

Dipper placed the book into his vest, he'd get to it later. He saw the man tense and stand up, scanning the room.

"What?"

"Something's wrong!" The Author exclaimed.

"What?" Dipper asked, looking around.

"You!"

A familiar form made it's way from the shadows. Dipper knew who he was and knew it only meant trouble.

Gideon.

"What're you doing here?" Dipper demanded. "Shouldn't you still be in jail?"

"I was and would still be." He admitted. "Imagine my surprise when a car crashed into my cell from the sky. I know all about the gravitational anomalies and only one thing with that kind of power comes to mind." He turned to the machine.

"Get away from that!" The Author shouted.

Dipper didn't know what happened next, everything went black.

Once Dipper had awaken, with a painful headache, he saw that the former child physic was standing in front of the portal. To his shock, he wasn't alone. There was a large man with strange white eyes standing by the child. And then there was someone Dipper recognized. Pacifica Northwest.

To his horror, it was being activated. He tried to move, but he was bound in rope.

"Wha-"

"You don't know what you're doing!" Dipper heard the Author shout.

"Listen to him Gideon, it's not what-"

"Of course I do!" Gideon shouted. "I am obtaining the power you tried to keep from me!"

"Pacifica!" Dipper shouted. "You don't have to do this, I thought you changed!"

She didn't look at him or speak, but she did look at the floor in shame. What was going on?

Dipper saw that the machine was glowing as the portal activated.

"Stop, the calculations haven't been set!" The Author shouted. "None of the requirements have been filled. Even the smallest miscalculation could rip the planet in half!"

"Then I shall rule half a planet." Gideon stated.

For a second, everyone and everything began rising high into the air before crashing only to stop before hitting the ground. Then it repeated. The gravity in the entire room was fluctuating at a rapid rate. Dipper realized he could use this to his advantage.

He began kicking his legs in a half jumping-half swimming motion, making his way towards Gideon. The child was so focused on the machine that he never noticed Dipper. But his companion did.

"Hold it!" The man with strange eyes shouted.

He lunged at Dipper and nearly grabbed the child, only for the gravity to fluctuate again. They crashed into the ground, Dipper landing on the man's head, fully this time. Then they began sliding towards the portal. He saw that the woozy, ghost eyed man was dragged into the portal.

"Something's wrong." The Author muttered loud enough for all of them to hear.

The pull began increasing, Dipper grabbed the nearest thing he could reach with his arms bound behind. A wire. With such an awkward grip and the portal increasing in suction, he could barely hold on. Dipper saw that Pacifica and Gideon were holding on for dear life. Then the items they were holding gave away and they went screaming into the portal.

"Help me!" Dipper begged.

The Author didn't seem to hear or even notice him. His gaze was focused on the portal that was trying to draw them in.

"No no! I-" He turned and grabbed onto the nearest thing for dear life. "I can't go back! I won't go back there!"

That was the last thing Dipper saw before the item he was holding onto gave way. And he fell into the portal.

* * *

There, his mind had caught up on the situation, now what? He was still, if not more so now, lost. In a world that even the Author feared. His body was still beat up and he hadn't gotten over his headache.

He needed help.

"My my Pinetree." A familiar voice spoke. "What're you doing in my neck of the woods?"

 **Review**

 **This is my first GF fic, so be honest.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own 'Gravity Falls'

 **The Nowhere: Part 2**

"Where is he!?" Mabel demanded for the hundredth time.

"Calm down Mabel!" Soos tried to placate the girl, but she would have none of it.

"Where is my brother!?"

The moment that Dipper had been sucked in was the moment that Mabel and Stan arrived. They didn't know all of the details, but they knew enough to know it was bad.

"It's okay." Stan spoke in a rare sincere tone. "Mabel, I know your pain. I've been without my brother for decades!" He leveled himself to look her in the eyes. "I won't let Dipper be gone a day longer than needed."

The words sunk in, she knew that her Grunkle understood. But that didn't mean she didn't hurt any less! Her brother was out there! She didn't even know where _there_ was! But a tantrum wouldn't help.

"So...what do we do?" She asked weakly.

"We have almost everything that's needed to open the portal back up." Stanley stated. "But we need to make repairs and build up enough power."

"How long?" Mabel asked.

"...I don't know." Stan answered.

The damage to the machine was more severe than it looked, and it looked pretty bad to start with. The machine had literally been torn apart from the sheer power of the portal. Not to mention the laws of physics it more than likely broke.

Mabel turned her attention towards the Author.

"Where is he?"

* * *

Dipper looked at the triangle before him.

"What're you doing here Bill?" Dipper asked. Was this his doing?

"Me?" He asked. "I was just strolling around when I felt three humans entered my dimension."

It took Dipper a quick moment to process the words, and he paled when he did.

"Y-Your dimension?"

"That's right Pinetree, you're in my world."

Dipper felt a cold sense of dread creep into his heart. He was in Bill Ciphers world! The few times he had met the demon, he had always been on the dream plan. Either his, or someone else's. Now he was actually in the creatures home! At least in the dream realm he could put up some kind of defense, now he was helpless.

"Am I in hell?" Dipper asked.

"Of course, a demon has to live in Hell." Bill said with a roll of his eye. "Do you see any fire and brimstone? No you dunce, but you'll wish you were."

"Then where is here?"

"Nowhere." Bill answered. "It' kinda everywhere."

Dipper sighed, the dream demon never gave a straight answer, why would now be any different.

 _Great._ Dipper thought. _I'm in a different dimension with my most powerful enemy._

"Do you want to go home?" Bill asked casually. "I can take you there."

Dipper knew exactly were this was going. If he were to make a deal, it would be one that backfired on him in a way he'd never expect, but should.

"I'm not making a deal with you Bill." Dipper stated defensively. "I learned my lesson, I'll find my own way home."

The triangle looked at him before he burst out laughing. It unnerved Dipper a lot.

"What's so funny?"

"That's the same thing the last human said, and he was trapped here for thirty years."

"The Author."

"Yep, even with all of his knowledge, he was trapped and helpless." Bill taunted. "What makes you think you'll do any better?"

Dipper felt another wave of dread wash over him. Bill was right, the Author had been here for years and it was only thanks to-

"Grunkle Stan!" He suddenly shouted. "And Mabel! They have a way for me to get home!"

"And what makes you think you'll live long enough?" Bill asked. "This place is my home, and you haven't done well so far."

"This!" Dipper exclaimed, revealing the 4 Journal.

The triangle looked at the book before turning his gaze towards Dipper.

"Hmm, I see." Bill stated. "Let's make a deal."

"No way!" Dipper exclaimed. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"Yes I do." Bill answered honestly. "Now hear me out. Let me heal your injuries, and I'll tell you where your comrades are."

 _Comrades?_ Dipper thought confused. _I don't have-Pacifica and Gideon!_

They were here too! He had forgotten all about them, now he was trapped with them as well! As well as the pale eyes man who seemed to work for Gideon.

"Why...why would you do that?" Dipper asked suspiciously. "Why would you want to help me?"

"Because I want you at your best when you fall." The demon answered, shocking Dipper. "What, I _am_ a demon. Seeing you fall when you're at your highest will be sweet, and if your all broken, it's no contest."

"Is this a game to you?" Dipper asked in horror.

"What's a mortal's life to someone who goes on fifty year toilet stops?"

Dipper raised his hand to speak, only for it to fall limply. He opened his mouth to speak a few times, but he just closed it each time.

"That...makes no sense."

"Once again, insane demon." Bill stated. "Don't have to make sense."

Once again, Dipper was silenced. This time by actual sound knowledge.

"Deal."

* * *

"Stanley, I need to talk to you." The Author began uneasily.

"What's wrong?"

"We...don't have everything we need."

"I know we need to get a few barrels of tox-"

"No, I mean more than that." Stanford stated. "The damage is more severe than that, we need to get parts that have broken."

"Well lets-"

"Parts that haven't been used in over thirty years."

It took the con-man a minute to catch on, but when he did he deflated. Parts that old would more than likely be discontinued, or junk if not well maintained. They'd have to special order the necessary item. For once, money wasn't the issue, it was time. It took time to get the someone to manufacture the necessary items, and even longer with them having to ship them from who knows where to Gravity Falls.

* * *

With his injuries healed, Dipper had gotten his directions. That involved him climbing a trail on the mountain he had hidden in. Unfortunately, once he had reached the top, he saw the dream demon waiting for him.

"Couldn't...you...have brought me with you?" Dipper asked as he struggled to gain his breath.

"Could have, didn't want to."

Dipper sighed as he continued forward.

 _What's that sound?_ He asked himself.

He strained his ears as best he could and followed what sounded like whimpering. He sense of hearing was proven correct when he found the source.

Pacifica was sitting balled up on the ground, arms around her legs, crying her eyes out. All his former anger towards her dissipated when he saw her sorry state. Her hair was a mess and, though he couldn't see becuase of the lack of light, he was sure that she was injured.

There speaking brought the other's attention toward them. Pacifica took one look at Bill and broke down.

"Pacifica." Dipper called, hoping not to startle her.

The blond nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard his voice. Turning to him, she almost relaxed. Then she looked at Bill and tensed up again.

"What's up toots?" Bill asked.

"Oh my...a talking dorito!" Pacifica began crying harder as she held her legs and rocked back and forth.

The dream demon looked at the terrified girl and flew closer towards her.

"A **Dorito**!" Bill exclaimed in his demonic voice. "Honey, I am a triangle, a _perfect_ triangle! Look at these edges as they merge at a perfect angle." He ordered as he motioned towards his body. " **Look at them!** "

"Leave her alone Bill!" Dipper ordered only to recoil when the demon turned on him. "Um, please?"

The dream demon turned from Dipper towards the forest, Dipper followed his gaze. He saw two forms, one large and one small, moving towards them in a sluggish pace.

"I think I heard something over-Cipher, what are you doing here?" Gideon asked.

"Well, I'm not going to _not_ watch you all struggle to survive in my realm for amusement." The demon answered.

"Pines!" Gideon growled.

"This is the punk who knocked me out and caused your plan to fail." The pale eyed man growled.

"Get him Ghost Eyes!" Gideon ordered.

" **Stop**!" Bill shouted as he through his arms out. The affects were immediate as everyone was scattered by an unseen force. "No tearing each other apart." Bill ordered. "That job belongs to everything else!"

"What's he talking about?" Pacifica asked nervously.

"He wants us to work together to try and survive." Dipper explained.

"Why." Gideon more demanded than asked.

"Because this is going to be quick and boring if you don't." Bill stated casually.

The dream demon leaned back and crossed his legs, as if reclining. A box of popcorn appeared which he began throwing into his body, they assumed he was eating it.

"What do you-" He was cut off when the dream demon motioned for them to turn around.

They turned to see a creature. It had gotten so close to them without any of them noticing, an obvious predator. They couldn't tell if it looked like a panther or a bear, it was too quick to get a good view of.

It lunged at Ghost eyes, the biggest and strongest, the only possible threat. The man went down just as easily as a kid would have as the beast sunk it's teeth into his shoulder. The man yelled in pain and fear as he tried to push the beast off, to no avail.

Dipper, used to monsters attacking him and his friends, was the first to recover from shock and fear. The man, even if he was Gideon's friend, was about to die. Picking up the nearest thing he could use as a weapon, a large stick, he ran for the beast. He began striking at it as hard as he could, but it didn't even _notice_ him.

After one strike too many, the stick in Dipper's hand broke in half. This gave him an idea, using the jagged and shattered end, he jabbed it into the creature's side as hard as he could. It gave a howl of pain and struck Dipper with the pack of it's paw, sending the boy flying five feet. Now the beast noticed him and it was angry.

Dipper panicked, Pacifica was obviously not going to be of any use to him right now. Gideon, ha, he hadn't even bothered to look for the child maniac. Not that he had the chance.

The beast began running towards Dipper in a blind fury. Dipper did the only thing his terrified mind would allow. He raised the stick up protectively, but stayed there on the ground.

He felt the beast crash into the stick as the back end dug itself into the ground. The spear was actually holding the creature at bay as it tried biting at Dipper. He could see a trail of blood flow down the peace of wood as the creature thrashed. Acting quickly, Dipper helped brace it so that it didn't snap in two under the thing's weight.

Now Dipper could see the creature close up, not that he wished too. It had a rodent like face, almost rat-like, but it appeared no less fearsome. As it snapped it's razor sharp teeth at him, he could smell it rancid breath. Like rotting meat.

There was a hard impact from the beast that made Dipper fear that it would snap the weapon before turning on him. From behind the creature he saw Ghost Eyes, though wounded, was pressing onto the beast from behind. Trying to use the extra force to impale the beast all the way through.

As if it knew what they were doing, and it probably did, the beast began resisting. It began pushing upward against Ghost Eyes, trying to push him off and dislodge the weapon. It was, slowly but surely, freeing itself from the two.

"Help us!" Dipper shouted.

Not really knowing what to do against the creature, Pacifica just screamed. Gideon, more used to the situation, acted. He grabbed a large rock and ran to the ordeal. He began striking the creature repeatedly on it's skull.

Ghost Eyes continued to strike the creature from behind with his full weight. Dipper, from underneath the creature, began pushing the spear upward.

There was a sickening _squelch_ as the wooden spear tore through the beast and the tip erupted from it's back in a bloody display. The beast gave a short groan of pain before it went slack, finally dead.

Now relieved, if only slightly, Dipper began to crawl from under the creature.

"Took you all long enough." Bill chastised. "I can't believe it took you all so long just to beat a simple Rat King."

They all turned their eyes to the demon in anger, who just floated their acting innocent.

"Enough games demon!" Gideon shouted. "Tell me what I want to know!"

"And what do you want to know?" Bill asked sarcastically. "The meaning of life, the exact time and cause of your death, or the-"

"The power!" Gideon exclaimed in outrage. "The power that the Author discovered! The power that rightfully belongs to me!"

"Ah, that." Bill stated with a uninterested wave of his arm. "Yeah, that's around, what of it?"

"Were is it!?" Gideon demanded. "How do I reach it!?"

Bill turned towards Dipper. "Why don't you all try that fancy journal of yours Pine Tree."

Dipper took a weary glance at the people, and demon, around him before he grabbed the journal from his vest. This drew confused but curious looks from those around him. He had wanted to keep the Journal a secret from Gideon. So _of course_ Bill would tell everyone there.

"A fourth Journal!" Gideon shouted. _Where did he get that!?_

"It's the one the Author had when he came from this...place." Dipper stated. "Hopefully, it'll have some insight."

"Well, start reading!" Pacifica ordered. "I need to get out of here!"

Dipper gave her a sharp look before he began reading the first page.

My creation worked. I have successfully created a portal to the 'Nowhere' Dimension. Though I can take no joy in it. Only fear. 

It seems that the portal was a one-way window, but I'm not worried. If I'm correct, this is actually a Nexus. A central dimension that connects to other worlds, like Earth. It would explain where so many of the strange creatures are from and why they aren't a regular part of our world. This, once again, proves my theories! That also means I can find a way back!

My brother Stanley will no doubt be working on a way to fix the portal. He may not have the know how, but with Fiddleford and the Journals, I know he'll succeed. However, it could be months, even years, before he finds them and get's the machine working. I'm starting to regret hiding them. It looks like I am going to have plenty of time to explore and do my research.

Maybe I'll even find out what Fiddleford was trying to warn me about. Maybe I'll be able to stop it. 

If I am reading the sun correctly, then we will head North. If I'm right, all my questions and more will be answered. I'll find what I'm searching for, if not-even I don't know.

"What does it say!?"

"We're in a place the Author calls 'Nowhere'." Dipper answered. "Another dimension, most likely where all the creatures in Gravity Falls come from."

"Another dimension?"

"Look, I know that this will sound hard to believe." Dipper stated. "But Bill is right, if we want to survive, we'll have to work...together."

"Work with _you_!?" Gideon exclaimed, disgusted at the idea. "Ghost Eyes and I shall be fine on our own."

"Are you crazy!?" Dipper asked. "We could barely beat the last thing that attacked us, not even five minutes after meeting, and now you want to wonder aimlessly out there!?"

"No, not aimlessly." Gideon hissed as he turned his gaze to the Journal.

He motioned towards Ghost Eyes. "Your friend here is in no condition to help you do anything!"

"I'm f-fine!" The man growled as he held his shoulder.

"No, you aren't." Dipper stated. "Look, we just need to wait this out until Grunkle Stan and the Author can get the portal back up, then we can go home."

"And allow you all to place me back into that accursed prison?" Gideon retorted. "I came for power and I shall have it!"

The former child psychic turned towards the cliff.

Before he could take a step, a dark laughter began filling the air. They turned to the Rat King, the source of the laughter.

 _ **"Go on."** _ It whispered in a voice like ice and rot. _**"Step out there, into the world of the unknown and discover all you wish, for only the vale is what you will find."**_ As the creature laughed, they noticed that it's body began turning into a black smoke, dissolving. _**"We will be waiting under it for all of you."**_

They were all unnerved by what they had just witnessed. They were sure they had killed the creature, yet it spoke to them before...leaving. It just wasn't natural, though who knew what counted as natural in this strange world.

"Maybe we should...travel in the same direction for awhile." The child physic stated uneasily.

No one disagreed.

"Good idea." Bill stated as he hovered over the group. "I knew you'd make the right decision. Now don't bore me, or I'll have to make things entertaining. Now I'll leave you all with some parting words. Madness is sanity here, so to stay sane you must truly be mad!"

With his threat made and his strange words confusing them, the demon faded from their sight but not their minds.

For now, though shakily, they were in an...was alliance too strong a word? They needed each other for survival.

 **Review**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own 'Gravity Falls' I also edited the last two chapters, to better fit the show.

 **Journey's start**

They odd crew had been awakened by the first rays of sunlight, having slept together under the stars. Dipper tried to roll over to avoid the light a little longer only to feet the hard ground instead of the hard mattress he was used to. Opening his eyes, he looked around.

"Oh, that's right." Dipper muttered. "Still here."

The boy placed a hand on his chest, it was still there. He had slept on his stomach to keep anyone, Gideon, from taking the Journal in his sleep. Unfortunately, laying on a book was not comfortable. The ground didn't help.

Dipper stood up to take a look at his surroundings, and boy was he in for a shock. Now that the sun had risen, he was greeted with a true sight to behold.

The sky wasn't a blue like on Earth, instead it was a reddish yellow. He assumed it was because of the sun, it wasn't the usual one they were accustomed to. It was a Red Dwarf sun, not a Yellow one.

He looked towards the horizon and saw that as burnt brightly in the clear sky above the wasteland, highlighting the arid earth and bare rocky hills. A coarse red dust covered much of the land, choking the dry soil. When strong winds blew, the dust rose in sheets, Dipper could tell it would making breathing almost impossible.

 _What's that?_ He strained his eyes to see as far on the horizon as possible.

He couldn't tell if it was a range of mountains or a forest, he was only sure of one thing. Green. That meant vegetation and vegetation meant there was nourishment.

A shuffling from behind drew his attention.

"Ugh, I can't believe I slept in my cloths, on the grown." Pacifica moaned.

"Get used to it." Ghost eyes grumbled. "It's better than the prison bed anyway."

Pacifica was put off by the large, and creepy man but kept quite. Instead, she turned her attention to...anywhere else. Lucky that she did, she caught something that Dipper had missed.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Pacifica asked, pointing down the mountain.

They followed her gaze to see several crates, three in total.

"Those are from Grunkle Stan's lab, must've been pulled in with us!" Dipper stated in recognition. "Come on, we might fine something useful."

They made their way down the mountain with little trouble, minus Ghost Eyes wound acting up.

Pacifica was the first to reach one of the crates. The blond through the top open on the first one and looked inside.

"What _is_ this stuff?" Pacifica asked in disgust as she took out a can. "Brown meat, I've never heard of that."

"It's...meat." Dipper answered, uncertain himself. "Stuff Grunkle Stan would stock up on in case of the apocalypse. Apparently it's full of all the necessary nutrients."

 _Now that I think about it, the apocalypse is something he would probably have caused._ Dipper thought as he made his way to another crate.

Flipping the latch, he viewed the contents inside.

He saw several more cans of brown meat, as well as a can opener. The rest in there could be considered junk for the moment. Fake I.D's and other such documents. There was one item that may prove useful, though it could be just as harmful.

A gun. A small Smith and Wesson 38 revolver. Six shots. Loaded.

Dipper knew that Stan claimed to have ten guns stashed in his home, but he never believed it. They had always been out of his and Mabel's sight, for obvious reasons.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ghost Eyes motion over to Gideon. They looked in the crate before sharing a knowing look. There was something in the crate that they would be keeping to themselves. Stealthily, he placed the gun into his vest, opposite the Journal. If they were keeping secrets, then so was he.

"I found a can opener." Dipper announced. "Let's take stock, then we can have a quick breakfast."

It took them about five minutes to go through all of the crates for anything useful. They placed it all in a pile.

"A few more cans of those brown meats."

34 in total. One can opener.

"One first aid kit."

A bottle of strong painkillers. Two bundles of gauze wraps. Two bottles of disinfectant. There was a third, but they had poured it on Ghost eyes wound, all of it just to be sure. A needle and thread, for stitching.

"A leather bag."

They could use it to carry everything.

"Is that all?" Dipper asked.

"All that could be useful."

Dipper didn't mention the gun and Gideon didn't mention what he and Ghost Eyes found.

"Fine, let's eat."

They all gathered around the boy as he opened the cans and handed one to each of them. Now they were down to thirty cans.

"Wait, where are our forks or spoons?" Pacifica asked.

"There are none." Dipper answered.

"Then how are we-" She was silenced when she saw the answer, everyone was eating with their bare hands. "That's disgusting!"

Dipper said nothing, he was used to drowning out unneeded chatter, he _did_ live with Mabel. Thought _she_ was a ball of sunshine and he was was starting to miss her terribly. He just continued to eat.

"That stuff tasted horrible." She exclaimed after finishing her can.

Dipper decided to sympathize with her. "It takes some getting use to, but-"

"It's no worse than the stuff they serve us in prison." Gideon cut in before pausing. "Actually, they taste pretty similar."

"Well, what now?" Ghost eyes asked, looking at Gideon. "Where do we go from here?"

"Well, we can't stay here." Dipper stated, remembering the demon's words. "I recommend we head North, like the Author did."

"I recommend South." Gideon stated, but gave no reason why.

"Too dangerous." Dipper stated as he held the Journal up. "At least if we head North, we'll have an idea of what's a head of us. From the way we were spread out, I can only assume that we landed in different spots." Dipper stated. "That means the portal can open anywhere randomly, but it can also be controlled seeing as how the Author made it through."

"Maybe we shou-"

"You should follow the Journal." Another voice spoke.

The group jumped at the new voice, they didn't relax when they saw who it belonged to. Bill Cipher. The dream demon had just popped from nowhere and they feared he might make a habit of it.

"What happens if we don't?" Ghost eyes asked.

Bill tapped his would-be nose. "That would be telling. Now, humans," He said as he floated down and squatted, signalling them to squat beside him. He drew a simple compass in the dust at his feet, and pointed to one of the arrows. "That's North, as you'll see by the position of the sun. Go in that direction until you come to the hunting grounds of a black panther. You have to kill the panther to find out where to go next."

Smiling with his eye, he stood and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Dipper stopped him. "Is that all you're going to tell us?"

"What more would you like to know?" He asked politely.

"Loads!" Pacifica shouted. "Where are we going and why? How do we get out of here? What happens if we walk East or West instead of North? And what the hell does a Journal have to do with any of it?"

Bill sighed impatiently. "I thought you would have developed an appreciation for the unknown like these two by now." He grumbled. "Don't you realize how exciting it is to set out on an adventure without any idea of what's coming next? I'd give my wellies and glasses to experience the world the way you do, as something strange and challenging."

"Forget the wellies and glasses!" She snapped. "Just give with some answers!"

"You can be very rude sometimes." Bill complained, but squatted again and paused thoughtfully. "There's much I won't tell you. You'll have to discover for yourselves where we are and where you're going, although it won't make much difference if you don't. You get out of here, obviously, through a mechanism either of magic or incredibly evolved technology, or die. I don't care which. If you don't follow the trail North, you'll die, probably quite horribly. No, definitely quite horribly."

"You have to give us something to go on! You show up out of nowhere and start giving order and expect us to listen!?" Ghost eyes stood to his full height, trying to look intimidating. "You can't expect us to work on fear of death!"

Bill seemed to consider the statement in silence, before answering. "Somewhere on this world lies a once glorious temple, now it's nothing more than a glorified shack. I like to refer to as the Temple of Dreams. There you can glimpse the things you seek most. Be it power, a way home, or something else. You must find the Temple, then...well you'll figure it out. Or go mad in the process. If you succeed, all your dreams will come true. If not ?" He shrugged.

"There's more to this, isn't there." Dipper stated instead of asked. "Something you're not telling us."

"Of course there is." Bill answered.

"Why should we go looking for this thing!?" Pacifica demanded, turning to Dipper. "You said that your family, can get us home! Let's just wait here!"

"Bad idea." Bill stated in a sing-song voice. He snapped his finger and a roar echoed in the distance behind them. "You all better get moving within the hour."

With nothing more to say, the demon faded away.

The group eyes each other before nodding. They had a destination and a purpose, albeit a shaky one. Not like they had any _real_ choice in the matter.

"Fine." Dipper spoke, reaching for the sac as he stood up. "Let's g-"

"No." Gideon spoke. "Since you intend to keep the Journal, _I'll_ carry the sac."

The air became tense again. Neither boy trusted the other to carry the provisions.

"Rotate it." Pacifica added. "Neither wants to let the other have it, so rotate it."

The boys looked each other in the eyes before slowly nodding, accepting the idea. It would be an easy way to keep stock on what the other had, as well as make their own plans.

 _Maybe I should be in charge._ She thought.

"What a great idea." Gideon stated, before shoving the bad into her chest. "We'll start with you."

"W-What?" She nearly dropped the bad, it was heavier than she expected.

"Well, after your _poor_ display last night." Gideon began, referring to the fight. "It seems fitting you make your self useful now."

Pacifica turned her pleading eyes towards Dipper, but he wouldn't be swayed. It wouldn't be right for her to do nothing while they kept her alive.

"Carry the bag." Dipper spoke. "It's only for a few hours."

They now had equipment and a destination, meager though they both were, it was more than they started with. With nothing more to say, they headed North.

 **Review-Please.**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own 'Gravity Falls'

 **Coping**

Stan looked at the child as she stood in front of the portal. When they told her it would take time to make proper repairs and get the required items to fix and fuel the machine, she said five words.

"I'll wait right here then."

Since she made that statement, she proved herself a girl of her word. She hadn't budged from that spot once in the four days that Dipper and Co. have been gone. Not an inch. She didn't even sleep.

He brought food down, but he wasn't sure that she was actually eating it. The pig never seemed hungry, so that was the first warning sign. That, and she never moved to use the restroom. A unsettling thought occurred. If the pig's eating the food, where is he going to do his business, he never leaves her side! He preferred not knowing.

 _No choice._ He thought. _Going to have to use that silver tongue of mine._

"Mabel." He began.

"I'm not moving." She stated too calmly. "You can't make me!"

"And I'm not going to try." He spoke softly. "But what you're doing is unhealthy to yourself, I know-"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!" He snapped back before calming himself. "I told you, I was without my brother too! And I was there when he was taken away, I went with him! Remember the newspapers you two went through, I was there!" He stopped his yelling and gave a tired sigh. "Then we were separated again, I was free while he had to stay there." He looked the child in the eyes. "Thirty years of what you feel now Mabel, it never goes away. All you can do is distract yourself like I did."

"...So what should I do?"

"Take care of yourself, for his sake." Stan advised. "He'll be trying to get home to his sister, more than anything. Don't let him see a shell of her."

"...Fine." She whispered.

Stan gave a sad sigh as he watched the girl leave. _I still got it._

Usually he was proud of his silver tongue, it had gotten him out of a lot of sticky situations...that it had gotten him into, but that's not the point. The point is, he felt like he was manipulating the girl. His gruff exterior aside, he sincerely cared for the twins.

The elderly man suddenly heard a sniffling sound. He turned to see Soos crying into a tissue and Wendy nodding approvingly.

"That was beautiful Mr. Pines!" Soos cried.

"How long have you two been there!?" He asked, hoping they hadn't seen his...emotion.

"Long enough to know you aren't as cold as you'd like us to believe." Wendy answered.

"I-!" He began angrily, only to pause and take a look at the two.

He had a tough time showing his sincere emotions, but these two didn't. Wendy, who was up to date on the situation, had _three_ brothers. Though they couldn't understand the bond of a twin, they were still siblings. Soos...was a man-child, he...understood children.

Stan stood straight and looked at the two.

"I have a job for you two."

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Wendy began, still confused. "Mr. Pines wants to _pay_ us to watch Mabel?"

"Yup." Soos answered. "He knows we would have done this for free, right?"

She was having a bit of a hard time believing it herself, and she was there! Mr. Pines was the cheapest man she knew, he only hired her because she was willing to work for less than minimal. She _was_ technically underage. But free money for something she would have done for free, come on!

"It's how he shows he cares." Mabel answered.

The two jumped when they heard the girl speak. They hadn't heard her approach, they thought she was in her room or something.

Mabel continued walking pass them, as if she hadn't nearly gave them a heart attack. She made her way up the stair to the attic where she...did what she did. The two gave each other a quick glance before following her up.

"What'cha playing dude?" Soos asked.

They noticed that Mabel was coloring with her stuffed toys around a table, plus Waddles. Though there was one exception, Bear-O, Mabel's toy...bear?

"Prejudice." She answered without looking up. "It's like coloring, except we exclude Bear-O because he's a freak!" The pig then gave a squeal of joy. "That's right Waddles, he knows it!"

Soos and Wendy shared a look that showed they were uncomfortable. What kind of game was prejudice? They preferred not knowing.

"C-Can I hold it?" Soos asked, feeling sorry for the toy.

"That kinda defeats the purpose of the game." Mabel answered.

"Soos, can you give us a minute?" Wendy asked. "I want to talk to Mabel, woman to woman."

The man child nodded and left, with Bear-O in tow.

Before Wendy could even open her mouth, Mabel spoke up.

"You don't have to worry about me." She stated. "I know you all care, but I'm not suicidal or anything."

 _Not suicidal, but...off._ Wendy thought.

"No one thinks you're suicidal." Wendy stated.

"Then why did Stan pay you to keep an eye on me?" Mabel asked.

"You said it yourself, it's how he shows care." She answered. "Look Mabel, I understand-"

"No you don't." Mabel cut in. "You have brother's, but Dipper is my twin. He's a part of me, we shared a room in the wound before we were even born. We loved each other before we knew what love was, even mom and dad are second. We-" Whatever she was going to say was cut off by her attempt to conceal her tears.

"Look, I don't understand the twin thing and never will." Wendy admitted. "But I have three younger brothers that I have to watch out for, three reckless brothers who always want to prove that they're men. So, as one big sis to another, love and care for him all you want, but don't let it get to you or you'll drive yourself crazy with worry." Wendy advised. "Please Mabel, with all my heart I ask you...go take a shower."

Mabel looked at the tall girl in surprise. Of all things she expected her to say, that was the most unexpected. The tween couldn't help but start chuckling at the randomness before turning into full out laughter.

 _Got her._ Wendy thought.

"Fine, I'll stop moping."

"And take a shower?" Wendy pleaded.

"Fine."

Standing in one spot for four days in the same sweater in a old, secret basement wasn't an ideal way to smell like roses.

She turned towards the stair, heading to the shower. Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Mabel shouted, almost with her usual since of cheer.

Answering the door she, as well as everyone there were shocked at the visitor.

Mr. and Mrs. Northwest.

"Hello." The man spoke. "We've come for our daughter."

 **Review**

 **Also, check out my new Gravity Falls fic, 'The Author's Apprentice.'**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own 'Gravity Falls'

 **Northward Bound**

They had been walking North for all of two hours when Pacifica finally collapsed.

"I-I can't do this!" She exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Dipper asked.

"What's wrong!?" She yelled, making him take a step back. "I'm in another dimension with a criminal!" She pointed to Ghost Eyes. "A miniature psycho!" To Gideon. "And you!" To Dipper. "I should be at home, shopping with my girls and setting trends."

Dipper looked at the girl and realized he couldn't be angry at her, he actually felt sorry for her. It reminded him of when she needed his help during the Northwest party.

She wasn't meant for any of this. She was, for lack of a better term, was a civilian. While he, and unfortunately Gideon, seemed to thrive with the supernatural. Though he's never been through anything this intense. The body swap with Bill was a close second.

 _What am I supposed to do?_ He asked himself. He was no good in situations like this. Where was Mabel when you really needed her. _Oh, right. Back in the other dimension._ Man, he missed her terribly.

Dipper rubbed his head and frowned. He, as well as everyone else, had a fresh coat of sweat. It was hot, well over eighty degrees. Looking up, he guessed it was around ten. _This is bad._ He thought. He didn't want to worry anyone, but they really need to find some water fast. The sun hadn't even reached it's full height and it was this hot. It would only get hotter as time went on and they had no way to avoid the sun.

"Look, I don't want to scare you but we have to keep moving."

"There's nothing out here!" She screamed. "Just sand and dirt!" She began rubbing her clothes and whimpering. "It's ruining my favorite dress."

"Look!" Ghost Eyes exclaimed in happiness. "Over there, look!"

Everyone followed his line of sight.

There, beyond all belief, was a pond of water.

"Wait!" Dipper shouted, stopping everyone. "Doesn't this seem a little suspicious to you all?"

Everyone looked at each other before looking back at the pond. It was pretty unsettling once they thought about it. A body of water, not matter how big or small, just happened to be sitting in the middle of the desert. Usually they would have been all for it, but this place wasn't theirs.

"What should we do?"

Dipper did what he always did in situations like this. He consulted the Journal.

I have not been here long, but I have discovered that this world is harsh. Being strong just isn't enough, you have to be smart.

I realize that I wouldn't be able to survive off of the meager rations that made it through the portal with me. I would need to survive off of the fat of the land. I just needed to find out what I was able to fully digest. And what wouldn't try and digest me.

Dipper flipped through a few more pages, but found nothing on their situation. No random ponds or anything.

"There's nothing here about it." Dipper stated. "We definitely need to avoid it."

"Maybe you're reading too much into it." Pacifica stated as she began running to the water. "It's probably the triangle trying to keep us alive!"

"Wait, stop!" Dipper shouted.

Pacifica wasn't listening to him, she was too focused on the water. Dipper had no choice but to run after her.

The girl ran all the way towards the pond before stopping to drop to her knees. She cupped her hands together and let the cool liquid fill them.

Just as the cool liquid was about to touch her lips, Dipper snatched her from the pond. Against her wishes, he pulled her as hard and as fast as he could from the spot.

Four large beaks burst from the ground around the pool of water, it would have boxed Pacifica in. They began to close around the spot were the girl was sitting, she did nothing but scream in grabbed her and dragged her frozen body as hard as he could. The beaks were fast in closing, but they were small enough to avoid being crushed by whatever it was.

 _Enough of this!_ Dipper thought as he clamped his hands around Pacifica's mouth.

"How about the next time I say something is dangerous, you act like it's dangerous!" Dipper shouted, finally losing his patience.

He let her go and began marching on, not bothering to see if she followed or not.

After about ten minutes of silence, he looked to see if she had been left behind or not. She was following them with her head held low and a few paces behind them.

He was starting to feel bad about his actions, but he pushed that aside. Just like the rest of them he was hot, tired and wanted to be home. He couldn't afford to baby anyone.

* * *

"What do you want Northwest?" Stan asked.

"We came for our daughter." Preston answered.

"And why would she be here?" Ford asked as he stepped from the shadows.

Preston and his wife were taken back by the appearance of another Stan, but held in their shock.

"Well she came here last night to visit her friend." He smoothly lied. "The boy she seems to be interested in."

 _Hmm, Dipper and Pacifica._ Mabel thought. "I ship it."

"Oh, she came alone?" Stanford asked.

"Of course." Preston answered.

"So you let your daughter trek from your mansion to here, through the woods, at night, on her own?" Stanford asked. _Got'ya._

"Of course not." Preston stated calmly. "She was with..." He gave a pause in his answer.

"With who?" Stan asked. "Was it Gideon?"

"Why would she hang around such a delinquent?" Mrs. Northwest asked.

"You tell us." Ford stated. "After all, she broke into our home with him and another."

"Such accusations could lead a man to court Mr. Pines." Preston warned.

"Yes it could, if we didn't have video evidence." Stanley stated as he pointed to a camera. "And a recording of this conversation."

The tension in the air became thick and the two sides stared each other down. Both were at an-

"Look, let's stop beating around the bush." Wendy stated. "You want your daughter back," She pointed to the Northwests. "And you want Dipper back." She pointed to the Mystery crew. "How about instead of these mind games, we work to get what we want and go our own ways!"

The tension didn't drop, but Wendy's words rung true. Eventually, the men nodded, they'd set their differences aside, for now.

 **Review-Also read below and vote.**

 **Hey, I was wondering if you all want me to continue this story as is?**

 **OR**

 **Restart this as a Post Weirdmageddon survival fic? There will be changes, like more characters and pairings. Focused mainly on Dipper trying to keep the people alive during Bill's reign. Dipper pairing undecided. Could be a Dipper/Wendy or Pacifica or Mabel, even a harem. You decide.**

 **Vote ends this coming Monday, before Christmas.**


End file.
